Because there is a shortage of manpower in neuroepidemiology, the Neuroepidemiology Branch has given attention to training of junior neurologists, participating in several activities of the American Academy of Neurology (AAN) for this purpose. 1997 Dodge Lecture at Washington University. Present of paper (cytokines and cerebral palsy) at the American Academy of Neurology. Participation in a full-day course at the AAN. Member, Dana Alliance, and of Membership Committee for the Dana Alliance. Member AAN Subsommittee on Clinical Research Participation in, and serving as Chairman of the AAN Section on Neuroepidemiology Participation in the Schoenberg Neuroepidemiology Award Subcommittee and International Affairs Subcommittee. Teaching in selected academic Grand Rounds and postgraduate courses.